Koma Inu S Class Trials Part 1: Mandi
Koma Inu S Class Trials Part 1: Mandi "The first trial just had to be a water trial?!" Mandi says under her breath as she enters the sea. I won't really be able to use any of my magic down there. I guess I'll just have to find another way to get through the trial, she thought as she became submerged in the water. "Oh, I can see the ruins! I just need to swim a little farther to reach them." Mandi says quietly as she swims further from the shore. The ruins were huge. There were old buildings, ships, and other various structures. Mandi swims quietly through the ruins. As she enters a large, old building with holes in the wall, she sees a shadow move in the corner. Mandi quickly grabs a sharp, metal piece and an iron rod from the ground. She uses her magic to heat the metal and fuses it together to create a makeshift spear. A large shark swims through the building and appears to be circling around something. Mandi looks closer at the object and realizes that its a large, rope net that appears to be covering a shiny box. Wait! That must be the chest! she realizes. Mandi eyes the shark and when its in the corner of the room furthest from her, she charges towards the net. The shark turns and rushes towards her. Mandi throws the net off the chest and grabs it. The shark becomes temporarily entangled in the net. She starts to swim away as fast as she can. The shark breaks through the net and chases after her. Mandi turns and throws her spear which grazes the side of the shark. The shark slows down but still manages the bite the side of her leg. She pushes the shark off of her and swims away while clutching the chest. The shark turns around and swims back inside the old house. Mandi comes to an open area in the ruins and sits on a rock to assess her injury is. I don't think its that bad she says to herself. Mandi tears off a small part of her shirt to create a bandage. After she ties it tightly around her wound she carefully examines the chest. Opening it she see a scroll with faded ink. It reads as follows: Below the plains of the raven, Above the heat of perished souls, Stand a steady six pillars. The sign of comrades, Lie in circle, wait in black, Encompass wapiti white as snow. Six pillars of different stone, Supporting the same structure. What am I? "Wow, this is harder than I thought." says Mandi. Could it mean friendship? Six pillars could mean six traits. The structure could mean friendship. The riddle also says its a sign of comrades. What the heck does a wapiti have to do with that though....''she thinks to herself. Suddenly Mandi feels light headed and becomes dizzy. "Oh man, I must be more injured than I thought. I don't have time to stay down here and think of another answer." she says quietly. She writes down her answer which is: ''I believe the answer is friendship. Six different traits could all support friendship which is a sign of comrades. She then makes her way as quickly as she can back to the guild hall. She reaches the shore and walks with a slight limp to the guild hall. "I'm back!" she says as she enters the guild hall. She walks over to Samarra and hands her the paper. "Thank you, I will announce who is moving onto the next trial when everyone returns." Samarra says with a smile. Mandi sits at a table in the guild hall and puts a proper bandage on her leg while waiting for the others to return.